


Another one bites the dust

by agentemind



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Character Death, Post season 3a, Sadism, Season 3a spoilers, Stiles habla mal y dice cosas feas just saying, This is just Character Death actually, Violence, decid adiós again, excusa para que la muerte de los gemelos-modelos sea más divertida, gemelos-modelos, pero uno muy feo, sólo uno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles ríe, chasquea los dedos y las cadenas que rodean las muñecas de Ethan se alzan en el aire hasta que el alpha queda colgando, con las puntas de sus pies a apenas dos centímetros del suelo. Tan, tan cerca que no puede evitar intentar tocarlo con los dedos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another one bites the dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/gifts).



> Sorry, los gemelos-modelos han querido morir otra vez y no pude evitarlo.
> 
> Violencia y sádico!Stiles gratuitamente, así que no lo leáis si esto no es lo vuestro porque es todo totalmente gratuito y básicamente lo he escrito para desquitarme again.
> 
> SPOILERS DE LA TERCERA TEMPORADA

“Corrígeme si equivoco”, dice Stiles, arrodillándose frente a él y utilizando la espada a modo de bastón como excusa para plantarle el filo entre las piernas, “pero creo recordar haberte dicho que no te acercases a Beacon Hills nunca más”.

Ethan intenta retroceder cuando Stiles comienza a acercar la punta de la espada hacia su estómago, pero la pared que hay a su espalda se lo impide.

Stiles sonríe ante el patético gemido que se le escapa y lo convierte en un patético gruñido agarrándole por el flequillo y golpeándole contra la pared.

“¿Y bien, alpaquita?”.

“Dijiste... a Derek”, murmura Ethan.

Stiles ríe, chasquea los dedos y las cadenas que rodean las muñecas de Ethan se alzan en el aire hasta que el alpha queda colgando, con las puntas de sus pies a apenas dos centímetros del suelo. Tan, tan cerca que no puede evitar intentar tocarlo con los dedos.

“No recuerdo que Derek se haya marchado del pueblo”.

Ethan no forcejea a pesar de la sangre que le recorre los brazos desde los grilletes. Pinchos y acónito marca Stiles. Porque recuerda lo que le sucedió a su hermano gemelo hace tres meses y no quiere acabar siendo pasto de pumas también.

Porque la ironía es un estilo de vida y aquel día incluso consiguió sacarle una sonrisa a Derek.

Stiles puede leerlo en sus ojos, el mismo miedo que Aiden sintió incluso después de acabar hecho trizas en medio de ninguna parte, estado de California. Ese miedo permaneció en sus ojos hasta que su cabeza desapareció entre los árboles.

“¿A qué has vuelto, cara de pan?”.

“Sólo quiero ver a Danny”, gruñe Ethan, cogiendo tanto aire como puede y soltándolo muy despacito, tratando de controlar sus instintos y mantenerse en calma. “Explicarle por qué me fui”.

Stiles ríe de nuevo, esa risa fría que Derek llama oscura y que hace que su corazón lata más deprisa hasta que Stiles consigue relajarle lo suficiente para poder follárselo con toda la fuerza que puede sin utilizar la magia.

“No voy a engañarte, Danny también quiere verte”, le informa Stiles, recorriendo el callejón hasta la pared contraria. Dibuja en ella con tiza roja, calmado, casi indiferente. “Pero Danny es muy dependiente y no sabe lo que quiere, así que cree que te echa de menos porque nunca ha tenido algo mejor”.

“Me echa de menos”, gruñe Ethan, tirando de las cadenas y haciendo brotar más sangre.

“¿Sabes quién no te echa de menos? Además de tu hermano, claro”, Stiles se vuelve para dedicarle una sonrisa, sin dejar de marcar los símbolos en la pared. Ethan vuelve a gruñir. “Boyd. Boyd no te echa de menos. Porque, claro, no puede. Porque está muerto”.

Ethan, al igual que Aiden en su día, no sabe si prefiere retarle, amenazarle o hacerse tan diminuto como pueda y suplicar por una vida a la que está viendo su fecha de caducidad mucho más cercana de lo que deseaba. Así que opta por apretar los dientes y cerrar el pico. Igual que su hermano hizo antes de empezar a gritar.

Stiles murmura en un latín demasiado perfecto para su edad y vuelve hacia Ethan, se planta justo frente a él y le sonríe de oreja a oreja antes de acercar la tiza a su frente y dibujar una X. Ethan intenta apartarse, pero el miedo le impide reaccionar a tiempo y Stiles ya ha dado un paso hacia atrás y se balancea en sus talones antes de que consiga gruñir.

“Eso en realidad no es necesario. Pero estás gracioso con una X roja en tu enorme frente de perro bobo”. 

Ethan decide forcejear de nuevo, pero es demasiado tarde. Puede sentirlo en sus huesos.

Stiles murmura una última palabra en latín y hace una reverencia burlona al tiempo en que los dibujos de la pared a su espalda empiezan a brillar como la sangre roja y cálida que sale disparada del cuerpo de Ethan en cuanto el símbolo luminoso choca contra su cuerpo, atravesando el cuerpo de Stiles como si no estuviese allí.

Stiles no puede suprimir la diminuta risa que se le escapa cuando la cabeza de Ethan cae al suelo con sus otros restos. Tal vez debería haber dibujado los símbolos un poquito más arriba, pero, whatever, el trabajo está hecho.

“Otro buen día en Beacon Hills”, canturrea Stiles, desapareciendo en la oscuridad y silbando una melodía pegadiza mientras las vísceras del hombre lobo se mezclan con el resto de basura del callejón.


End file.
